ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Attack Bonus
Just a quick curiosity, does MAB cap @ anythign? I know inside abyssea with all the MAB atma's you can get makes it easy to crank out high numbers, but for BLU cleaving, trying to mix/match atmas can be a pain w/o knowing... I don't really know how to test it out, so if anybody could just drop a quick yes or no that would be great... Thanks Syn6769 19:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) After performing some tests which are shown on my Usertalk page, it would appear that RDM does not gain MABIII at level 60 and does not have it at least up to lv69. I'll removed the entry regarding it until someone can confirm that RDM gains the trait (if at all) at 70+. -Nivlakian 13:01, 19 November 2006 (EST) How does Magic Attack Bonus' Stack? So.... MAB trait 1 give : 20 MAB2: 24 MAB3: 28 MAB4: 32 After obtaining each trait, does that mean they Add up together?. Like i'm 60blm and i have the first 3 traits. Does that mean I have +72 MAB? Someone says I dont. But thats probably true. but I'm wondering... If tahts the cast. why doesn't it say MAB1: gives 20. and the rest from MAB2-4 give JUST plus 4. Please let me know Kennyxenph 03:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Like other job traits they don't stack just improve so no they don't stack Tidus mi2 03:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: just as a note though. If you look at the Max MP Boost Job Trait Page: they have it exactly as it should be. That each trait is exactly +10 MP per boost. But everything else, Like Magic Defense Bonus, its just Gradual (sp). ::Then theres Fast Cast that just says what each trait alone gives, and doesnt add it together... like it does with MAB and MDB, saying they dont stack. I think they should have these Job Trait pages fixed to negate the confusion :: OH OH OH. Thanks for answering me XD.Kennyxenph 03:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Weapon Skills Seriously? o,O That seems odd. Has anyone actually done any tests with "all things being equal?" I always find my burning blade every bit as feeble regardless of RDM versus BRD. --Kattrina 05:34, 21 December 2006 (EST) Wording "Despite the apparent pattern, RDMs do not gain Magic Attack Bonus III at level 60" It's horrible. There is no "apparent pattern." It would be like saying "Rectangle, Square? Obviously the next shape should be Triangle." Further: RDM doesn't get MDB at 75. DRG doesn't get Accuracy Bonus II at 70 "like the pattern." In fact.. is there any point to this line in its entirety? Anyone who can read a chart can see RDM doesn't get MAB III lmao... --Grm88 08:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) It's probably a non-issue now but the "pattern" is MABI BLM10 RDM20, MABII BLM30 RDM40, MABIII BLM50 RDM60(?). There is logic to it, its just wrong ^^ Orenwald 08:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Drain/Aspir Is it just me or does Drain and Aspir not take MAB into account? With +12 MAB (in addition to +20 from /rdm34 trait) but being "Double Weakened" (see Weakness) My Blizzard/Thunder III was hitting for 0 dmg every time against campaign mobs yet my Drain/Aspir were doing the same damage as always. Alexkrycek 18:22, 21 December 2008 (UTC) MAB has NO EFFECT WHATSOEVER on Drain or Aspir. This may or may not be the actual thing that happens, but I like to keep things simple when explaining things, and simply say double weakness essentially turns your MAB multiplier to 0. Anytime you multiply anything by 0, you get 0, which is why drain and aspir continue to function.--Nynja 21:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) On second thought, having been double weakened as COR and having earth shot do 0 damage, I actually do believe what happens is your MAB multiplier becomes 0. --Nynja 02:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Basic Conversions i saw this on a website: 1 INT = .75 MACC (on average, 1 and .5 depending, sue me, im not going to consider .5 is usually more likely.) 2 INT = 1 MAB 1 MACC = 1 Skill 1 Skill = 1 MACC (.9) 1 INT ~= 3-4% Magic Critical Hit (just throwing this conversion in here for the hell of it) These have been found out through various testing over the years, some of it can be found at Kanican whether or not this information is correct i don't know, but it would be nice if someone can have a nice breakdown like this one that we know is accurate. can anyone confirm this? --Kingofgeeks 01:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Wording The way the each tier of Magic Attack Bonus is listed was a bit confusing. Especially so for any RDM who's looking up their Job Traits. Comparing it to Fast Cast Job Trait, one would think either A) MAB stacks like Fast Cast does, or B) Fast Cast decreases in potency as you gain higher tiers. The second is obviously incorrect. All melee Job Traits list the Total bonus for that tier so there is no confusion how much bonus you are actually receiving. I've gone ahead and changed the wording for MAB traits to show the Total Magic Attack Bonus gained for each tier. Small change but should clear up some confusion. Would be nice to have MAB+104 just from JT's alone at BLM75 though :3 --Yamoto 03:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC) MAB 5 It seems that black mage has been given MAB5 at level 81(or before). A thread here is discussing it. If there's no objection, I'll go ahead and add the trait? --Jamiesan 13:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Just added this before I read your comment here. I wasn't absolutely clear from your post if you were still at 81 when you tested, or if you had leveled further, so I stuck the verification tag on the level. I can confirm that MAB at lv80 is still 1.32, so if you were only 81, then 81 is correct. Feel free to remove the verification tag if that is the case. --VxSote 14:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's correct, I'll remove the verification. Sorry I was pretty tired when making the post and left out some important info :( --Jamiesan 03:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) for dragoons... So i noticed that Atma of the Dragon Rider gives MAB and all traits are also given to pets in abyssea. so no drg really cares that much about that offensive breaths. but does any1 know if MAB will improve healing breath? i know this is going to be hard to test, mainly because that atma also gives wyvern hp+ and that makes the heals stronger anyway. pretty sure MAB doesnt effect heals or Sch, rdm, blm would be better healers :P i would assume healing breath is effected by breath potency and MAB would help dmg breaths or ele WS's -Defiledsickness